


Sometimes

by JustRamblinOn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRamblinOn/pseuds/JustRamblinOn
Summary: A super short Dean/Cas story





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first post, and it's a cross between a story and a poem. Hope you enjoy!

Only sometimes—  
When the nights are long and dark and cold; when he’s missing those he’s lost too much to fight anymore; when the nightmares get too strong--  
Only sometimes—  
When he’s drunk a little too much; when the danger’s a little too real; when there’s nothing left to give--  
Only sometimes—  
When he bites his lip like that; when he stands way too close; when the light is just right through wide blue eyes--  
Only sometimes—  
When it’s all hard hands and soft lips; when blood is hot and reason is gone; when the need to touch and taste and possess is stronger than the need to keep him safe--  
Only sometimes.  
Only sometimes.  
Only…  
Always.


End file.
